fictional_family_entertainment_centersfandomcom-20200213-history
Token Town
Token Town (alternatively called Token Town USA) is a FEC in the Euclid Square Mall, next door to the Cabela's mall entrance. The chain uses the token design (and takes it's name) from the Pizza Time Theatre locations which closed and renamed themselves around the time of the PTT-Showbiz merger (with Pizza Time Theatre morphing into what is now known as Chuck E. Cheese's). Token Town has a fully refurbished Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show, along with a full menu with pizzas, burgers, salads, sandwiches, Hershey's Ice Cream, and cakes. Token design controversy In July 2016, Token Town was involved in a short legal battle with CEC-ABS Entertainment over "stealing" PTT 1977 designs for their arcade tokens. The claim was filed by Gertrud Klien, an allegedly corrupt member of CEC-ABS' asset management team. Gertrud initially won the case and managed to get Token Town to switch to generic tokens, only for Token Town's owner and operator, Polish-born businessman Jackson Malinowski, to appeal in a higher court and have the ruling overturned. The judge stated: "The 1977 token design has not been used since the 1980's "Smile America" campaign began, and the original Token Town token design was a modified design, and most of the PTT copyrights and patents have lapsed, so if CEC-ABS sues people for PTT-related things, they will be suing fans and businesses making tributes to Pizza Time Theatre left, right, and center". CEC-ABS' company president (Kenji Yukimura) was in Tokyo at the time. Upon hearing about the lawsuit, he walked into court to deny all claims, stating that CEC-ABS was "extremely appreciative and supportive" of fan support and that Gertrud was "hypocritically attempting to bring down the very company that inspired Token Town's existence in the first place". Kenji was deemed by the judge to be totally uninvolved in the lawsuit, with Kenji warning Gertrud that she was in "big trouble". Malinowski and Yukimura soon resolved with apologies and restoration of the PTT-era token designs, however Token Town's owner added an additional notice to the tokens crediting CEC-ABS for the design out of good faith. Gertrud Klien was demoted to a cast member later that day. Gertrud resigned entirely two days later, citing emotional distress and humiliation amongst her colleagues, and the "Streisand effect". Galleries Games Hungry Hungry Hippos arcade game.jpg|Hungry Hungry Hippos arcade game Skee Ball.jpg|Skee Ball Robot Bop.jpg|Robot Bop ybwUZRC (1).jpg|Caveman Ninja 283377-IMG_1526 (2).JPG|Mortal Kombat cabinet (converted from a TMNT cabinet) 0eafc8b2cfb09f07c8c14b40d4b20c46 (1).jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cabinet Pac-Man Battle Royale arcade game.jpg|Pac-Man Battle Royale Fred Flinstone's Memory Match arcade game.jpg|Fred Flintstone's Memory Match cabinet Fast and the Furious Super Bikes arcade game.png|Fast and the Furious Super Bikes arcade game Dragon's lair.jpg|Dragon's Lair (yellow cabinet) Minecraft arcade game.jpg|Minecraft arcade game Rides Billy Bob coin-op Ferris Wheel.jpg|Billy Bob coin-op Ferris Wheel Thomas the Tank Engine coin-op ride.jpg|Thomas coin-op ride CEC helicopter bike.jpg|Helicopter bike coin-op ride maxresdefault (31).jpg|Clock coin-op ride Barney coin-op ride.jpg|Barney coin-op ride Animatronics and walkarounds Moon animatronic.png|Moon animatronic Fatz_lg.jpg|Fazt Geronimo animatronic (keyboard modified with black tubing replaced with clear tubing with LED rainbow lighting (hooked up to the show computer)) Choo-Cho animatronic.jpg|Choo-Choo animatronic (placed between Dook and Fatz and tree stump has plaster moss glued to it) Mitzi_lg.jpg|Mitzi Mozzarella animatronic Dook_lg.jpg|Dook LaRue animatronic (has drum set replaced with a Pulse Black 3-Piece Deluxe Junior drum set) Billy_Bob.jpg|Billy Bob animatronic (has a fully-refurbished Union 76 gas pump in addition to the Smitty's gas pump and a EC World Imports gas pump decoration) Beachbear_lg.jpg|Beach Bear animatronic (has guitar replaced with a Gibson Les Paul) RAE frog animatronic.jpg|frog animatronic (located next to Billy Bob) looneybird_lg (1).jpg|Looney Bird animatronic (has original 1980 mask, retrofitted with a refurbished PrimeStar satellite dish replacing the antenna) Rock-afire_Explosion_stage.jpg|Rock-afire Explosion 3-stage show Rolfe and Eral.jpg|Rolfe and Earl animatronic Others Sneaker Keeper.jpg|Sneaker Keeper DZ roller slide.jpg|roller slide TokenTown (3).JPG|Token Town token 3656790901_fb86f14074_o (1).jpg|Playplace (from a McDonald's that closed) Jumping pillow.jpg|Jumping pillow Punch bag maze.jpg|Punch bag maze Ball pit.jpg|Ball pit (with target toss game) Category:Family Entertainment Centers Category:Euclid Category:Ohio Category:Arcades Category:United States